


The Andersons' son

by Bowties_and_scarves



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Maid!kurt, rich boy!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_and_scarves/pseuds/Bowties_and_scarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel recently graduated from McKinley high looking for a job to earn some extra money. His job is unlike most jobs someone his age would go for. Yet it seems common in the Anderson house hold, his job has an unexpected, pleasant twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea and I wanted to try it out. Here's the first chapter(don't worry they aren't going to be as short as this one). Tell me what you guys think, like the story plot. Yay or nay ;)

It's not like he hasn't thought about it before, he was constantly cleaning making sure every room in the house was spotless and he was pretty sure he had the most sanitary and clean locker in the school,heck--the district. Besides being clean and all, he needed the money.Kurt's dad made a fair amount owning and working in the auto shop. Kurt just wanted to know how it felt to take on his own responsibilities without his dad being there to help him the second he made a mistake, he felt this was the perfect way.

He handed in his résumé containing all his personal information like his age, occupations etc. It was like signing up for Facebook all over again. Just about 2 weeks later after on his last day of school before the summer, he was walking towards his car when he received a call from the office that helped "the rich" people look for nannies, maids, and landscapers, and everything else, you name it. 

They gave him the address and time for the appointment scheduled for Friday, which was only 2 days away.

Thursday went by and before he knew it he was on his way the address that was given to him. He was nervous, which was odd for him, he'd performed in front of hundreds of people and he wasn't even the slightest bit scared.

The address he was given was to Westerville, about a half hour drive away from Lima.

He pulled up to a pair of tall black gates when a the voice of a guy came from a speaker on the right side of his car.  
"Name?"  
"Uh...Kurt Hummel."

No one said anything after that, the tall gates slowly opened and he drove in deliberately to try and calm his nerves.

The gates revealed possibly the biggest house he'd ever seen,(in real life that is) the house was mostly white and there at least had to be 15 car in the front.

He parked near the red ferrari with licence plates of "ander11" and walked up to the doors. Before he could even knock a man that looked slightly older then 50 (obviously the butler) open the left door and greeted him.

He was then shown to the huge living room. The place was nice and very roomy. 

Kurt didn't know what to expect from the owners and potential hirers, hopefully not snobby or rude.

There sat a man and a women, the man looked to be drinking scotch—cliché—they were just talking all relaxed sitting back on one of the smaller sofas.

"Hi, you must be Kurt." The black curly haired women stood up to greet him. "Yes, ma'am" Kurt Said while shaking her hand.  
"Please, call me Karen, this is my husband Bernard."  
The tall and intimidating man shook his hand sternly.  
"Please have a seat. You're probably wondering why we asked you to come here today, its not for an interview either. We saw your résumé and its absolutely perfect." Said the curly haired women.  
"Oh. Thank you. If this isn't an interview, then why am I here? If you don't mind me asking."

The man finally spoke "We'd thought it'd be better if we told this in person and not over the phone."  
"We'd like to hire you." The women—Karen— said with a glowing smile on her face.  
"Waow, Thank you so much. When do I start?"  
"Today? You obviously won't start right away, we'd like you stay a week to get comfortable and settled in your room before you start the work." Karen said with a reassuring look in her eyes.  
"Of course, I'll go home quickly to gather my stuff"  
"Great!" Karen walked Kurt to the door and shook his hand one last time."See you soon."

The Anderson's seemed nice enough, they were the opposite of most rich people you see on movies and tv shows. They were kind and welcoming.

The only thing Kurt was worried about was missing his father, Carole and Finn. Kurt loves his family a lot, the most time he'd spent away from home was less then a week.

This job is most likely going to last all summer, maybe even after that but he would try and get home as much as possible and would call his dad every night, well every 2 or 3 nights maybe.

By the time he had all of his clothes packed along with some personal items like a family portrait of him and with his mom before she passed away as well as a portrait of his new family additions.

Before he left he hugged Burt, Carole and Finn goodbye and was on his way to his new home/job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully it doesn't take me this long to update anymore. I'm living on a boat and I don't have access to the Internet as much as I'd like :/ sorry, but here's the second chapter.

As he pulled back into the parking lot of the mansion sized house painted a rich creme colour that gave it an elegant, stately look, he wondered why a family as small as two people would even want to live in such a roomy place.

He noticed the same butler who had greeted him at the door just not long ago, and two other women wearing matching outfits-khaki pants, and a pine green female version of a polo shirt with the 'Anderson' logo on the top left of the shirt.

The one on the right seemed average height with a slick ponytail, her hair colour raven black and she looked of Spanish descent. The girl on the left who was Asian, almost the exact height, she had chest length black curly hair. 

Both girls had a smile on their face that seemed genuine as they waited to greet the new houses keeper.

Kurt took his 3 suit cases full of his belongings as the butler walked towards him while the 2 girls followed behind like lost puppies.

"Hello Mr.Hummel," the butler started. "My name is Gerard. Mr and Mrs Anderson informed me that you will be working here. Mr.anderson also told me that you will be a—" Gerard paused, looking for the right word "—guest... at the residence before you start working?"

"Uhm... Yea, for a week, I think?" Kurt choked out, he wasn't sure on how he was suppose to answer.  
"Great, these two lovely ladies will show you to your room." The man said as both girls had managed to grab the bags that were at Kurts' side and scrambled back behind Gerard with bags in hand.  
"This is Tina." the butler turned slightly,taking a step back to gestures pointedly at the Asian girl.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr.Hummel." Tina said with a sweet smile as she extended her free hand.

"Oh. Please, just call me Kurt." He shook it with a smile of his own.

"And this is Santana." Gerard said with a gesture to the girl next to Tina.

"Hello." Kurt extended his hand towards Santana who shook just a little more firm then Tina.

"Let's get to it, shall we?" The shorter girl Tina said, still wearing a sweet comforting smile.

"Let's." as Kurt fallowed both girl into the mansion, up the stairs with a series of turns all the way to the end of the hall he took in all the painting and the beautiful decor around the house.

"This is you." Santana said unlocking and opening the door with her right hand, her left keeping one of Kurts bags secure around her shoulder.

Both girls plopped his stuff onto his bed, Santana gave him his key "Enjoy."with a wink she headed towards the door exiting with Tina following. Before fully closing it, Tina peered in "Santana and I are at down the hall, take a right and at the end of the hall to the left if you have any questions or need anything. Dinner is served at 7:00. The menu is in the nightstand." With that Tina shut the door.

Wait... Menu? This place is like a hotel that pays you and gives you free food. that is, until you start working.

Kurts room was 2 times the size of his own back in Lima, with his own washroom and kingsize bed covered in a thick brown comforter. The room was complete with almost the same old fashioned decor as the rest of the house. His view was of a fountain and a yard, but only when he look down. When he look directly across his view was a huge window, but the blinds were shut.

—•—•—•—

After Kurt finished unpacking he took out his phone to check the time, 4:16. When he went the night stand to look for the menu, he also found a map of the house.

Really? A map? How big could this place possibly be?

He ordered his dinner with the black old fashioned phone on the same nights stand that the menu and map had been in. The menu had numbers on the back, the first being 'Kitchen' complete with other areas of the house and a list of the workers numbers 

Probably in the other rooms on his floor of the 3 story mansion.

After ordering dinner he went to a take a shower to clean up. He got out at 5:50 and just to kill time he took a nap with an alarm set on his phone.

When he woke up, it wasn't to his alarm, he woke up to his best friend Rachele calling.

"Hello?"  
"Oh my gosh,kurt! I've been trying to call you for like, and hour now." Rachel squeaked. Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time. 6:55 and Yup, he has been asleep for almost a full hour and yes, she has called at least 5 times.  
"Yes, I see that. What's up?"  
"How's your new job? Are there any cute guys? If there are, are they gay? I mean if they're straight you can give them my number...did you make any new friends? How's the owners? Tell me ev.ery.thing."

"Umm, let me see. I just got here so I haven't started yet, I'm a guest for a week to get comfortable. The only guy I've seen and met is the Anderson's butler, he's on the older side and I'm pretty sure he's straight—not that I'm interested and you wouldn't be either." He paused for a moment. "Oh. And I think I'm friends with these two girls: Santana and Tina, they seem ni-"  
He was cut off when he heard Rachel gasp.  
"Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang?"  
"Umm, yea I thi—"  
"Oh my gosh! Those two graduated about 2 years ago, apparently they were the ones who saved glee club from getting cut permanently, and brought McKinleys' glee to nationals for the first time in 15 years! They were inseparable best friends. I didn't even know they were still living around here."  
"Never heard of them, I also didn't know they went to Mckinley. Anyways, it's almost 7, dinners about to be served. text you later?"  
"You better, Hummel." Rachel said, trying to sound stern, yet failing. "Wait. Dinner? Served?"  
As if on que there were 3 knocks on the door and the word 'dinner' muffled through the door by a familiar voice.  
"I gotta go, bye." Kurt hung up his phone with out hearing Rachels' reply, jumped out of bed and ran to unlock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana's not a bitch in this story as far as I see it. But things can change, I'm still not sure. Like I said I'm living on a boat so I don't have an 'updating schedule' soo yea but I'm almost done chapter 3 ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!
> 
> I just hope I didn't make to many mistakes!

As days passed he found himself walking around the mansion with Tina. Santana was out back, apparently her position was to take care of the Anderson's few horses along with other more simple occupations around the place.

Tina was telling Kurt about how different people had certain jobs in each room, no more then 2 people to an area. They walked through the music room, as Karen and Bernard had called it, turned out to be a rather simple looking space in comparison to the rest of the house he'd already seen. The muted, pale color of the walls and floor helped to emphasize the clear centerpiece—a massive, ebony grand piano. The dark polished wood gleamed under the light of the elegant chandelier high above their heads, the rest of the room was filled with woodwind instruments and various string internments.

Kurt ran his fingers across the black and white teeth of the piano when a shining translucent 6 string electric guitar hanging on the pale wall caught his eye, he approached it admiring how perfect polished the glass was.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He heard Tina's voice a few feet behind him.

"Yea, who's own is it?"

"The families own," Tina began "I haven't Bernard play it since I started working here, but when he did, he would sound like he was a professional."

"Hmm."

————————

Kurt worried if he could manage his job, he was hopeful it would have to do with something similar to the elegant, simple yet tasteful room they stood in so he'd have something to admire while working.

When Tina came to work for Bernard and Karen, she told kurt she was first assigned to basics like dishes and laundry. "But after working for them a couple of years supposedly I had a good deal of experience in almost every room here. My current job as a credible and devoted worker—karens words, not mine—is to keep her and Bernards' section of the house 'tidy'." She said with a shrug as they continues walking towards the foyer.

Working around certain locations of the house needed trust due to the fact that they are working around the Andersons' more personal part of their house.

Only one person is assigned to a (Tina referred to it as)'personal turf'. "Like Bernards' office for example, that's Gerards' job since he had been with the Andersons' longer then anyone else and he is immensely trusted." She explained.

"So, do you always have be trusted in order to work in their 'personal turfs'?" asked kurt peculiarly.

"Uhhhmm. There's only me and Gerard who work in the more personal spaces but..." Tina paused a moment to think."no, actually. Just last year we had this new girl who was assigned to a job similar to mine. She quit a few weeks later though, claiming she had found a more 'interesting' job. But really she couldn't take the constant waking up early to clean and work." The black haired girl finished with a breathy chuckled as Kurt joined in.

"How many employees work here?"

"Well, you know Gerard, Santana and me so other then the 4 of us, there about 6 other people on cleaning duties." Tina explained."Not all of them live here though, only 2 other people live here. Sam and my boyfriend, Mike. The rest I don't really know at all." The Asian girl smiled brightly when she had said 'my boyfriend'.

"So did all of you meet here,ooor?"

"Actually no, we met in glee club, Mike was the only amazing dancer there except for a blonde names Britney. Sam and Santana were always my friends. Sam joined for the extra money to help his family—personal reasons. And Mike joined when he found out he could live in the same house as me." Tina paused for a few moments  
"Aren't you from Mckinley?." 

"Mhmm, I actually just graduated. Funny I didn't see you guys a couple of years back, though I wasn't in glee club the first year. But I still should have seen you around or something."

"You probably did, but didn't really pay much attention."

"Yea probably."Kurt agreed.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the tour, I have a job to tend to. Feel free to explore and get familiar with the place, I hope you stay longer then the girl quit after a couple of weeks." with a wave goodbye Tina turned around from walking backwards and headed towards the west wing of the house.

Tina was sweet, nice and helpful. Kurt was glad to have her as a friend so it wasn't all that awkward at the unfamiliar place that was now his 'second home' so to speak.

When Kurt went back to his room, he began to unpack the rest of his clothes (which was a lot). He'd noticed the window with the curtains wide open across from his view, the same window he observed a few days back when he first arrived. He wasn't all that curious about the room until he saw someone—a guy come out of one of the doors in the room wearing nothing but what seemed to be a white towel hanging low and resting on his waist. He could see the black line of hair going past the towel, he knew that he was staring but he couldn't stop himself, the guy was gorgeous, well his body was. He couldn't quite make out the face but before he could tear his sight from what he was seeing, knowing he could possibly get caught, though it was to late.

"You like what you see, Hummel?"

Kurt turned his head toward the girls voice so fast he swore he could have gotten whiplash.

"Uhh—Umm, I wasn't, I mean, I was just...the curtain was open and I-I was just putti—" Kurt could feel his face burning from the tip of nose the the back of his neck as he tried to explain himself. What was there to explain? He was just simply admiring a view, a hot and gorgeous view he might add, a view that left a warm coil of heat settled in his lower stomach.

"Relax porcelain, I get it. I knew there was something up when I first met you, my gaydar was going ape shit." Santana Walked over to kurt bed sat on the edge with one leg hanging off the side and sitting on the other. turning her torso in the direction of Kurt who facing towards her instead of the window. "I've only talked to him once or twice, he seems nice enough, I guess. We never really had a full on conversation just a greeting when I first came to work here and when I got back from Christmas break. He's always out or he's in him room with some guy." 

Kurt felt a twinge of jealousy when he heard 'some guy'. He pushed the feelings aside. But he still asked.

"Some guy?"

"Yea, well actually I've only ever seen 2 on a regular basis. I think a guy named West or something was one of them, cute perky ass and so polite that it makes you wanna puke. The other guy who's attitude screamed snarky asshole. But he does have an attractive face and a full back side, not as perky at the other west or whatever his name was, but its about a 7 outta 10, I'll give him that." 

Santana, now half laying on Kurts' bed kicking her feet up into the air when kurt went to plop down on the opposite edge of the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So, what about the guy in the window? What's his name?" Kurt asked drumming his hand on his tummy.

"Oh, that's Blaine. He's the Andersons' son."

"What? Bernard and Karen have a son?"Kurt rolled over prompting the Spanish girl to do the same. Kurt never heard about Blaine, or seen any pictures of him on the walls anywhere. Then again he didn't really pay attention to the pictures or the walls for that matter, just the room in general.

"Two, actually. There's also his older brother, Cooper. A complete hotty, but Blaines' ass is better then his."

"Do you look at everyone's ass?"

"Yup, it helps me keep track, yenno?. Instead of matching the name to the face, I match the name to the ass."

Kurt just burst out laughing, overthrowing Santana's chuckle.

"And your ass, yours and blaine are the two best I've seen since I came to work here. Blaine's is muscular and round, but yours almost seems soft like it would jiggle. A little cushion for the pushin'." Kurt could tell she was only joking. But still.

"Oh, god." He covered his now red face and laughed. Like a full out belly laugh. He couldn't help but think about what Santana had said, now trying to picture Blaine's ass in his mind. But stopped dead track.

One side of him saying, Oh god. Kurt? What are you doing? You don't even know the guy!  
The other side arguing, So? I could still think about it, can't I?  
Kurt was contemplating whether he should be thinking about the guys ass or not.  
Santana interrupted his conversation with himself.

"I'm just speaking the truth, sweet cheeks." Santana gave him a quick wink before standing up turning around and giving herself a little tap with her right hand.

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun fantasizing about Blaine and his muscular round full ass with his sex lined hips." She shut the door before Kurt could say anything leaving him flushed red and rolling fully onto the bed digging his face into his pillow.

Oh god, this job is either going to be enjoyable or hard. But like Santana had said, he's rarely around the house right? It shouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a posting schedule but hopefully I'll be posting A LOT more often as soon as I get a laptop :P  
> Thanks for reading,  
> ~nagaysha :}


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine... Blaine!" The curly women yelled from the living room. "Where are you going? It's like 11."

Blaine cringed at his mothers stern voice from the other room. He already had one hand on the doorknob ready to make his escape before his mother called on him.

 "Ummm....to pick up Sebastian?"

 "You know I really wish you wouldn't hang out with that guy. I know I sound like a cliché of a tv mom but he doesn't seem like the type of guy you would be interested in... You know as in a platonic friend kind of way. Is it because he's gay?" Mrs.anderson was now in Blaines view walking toward the foyer of where he stood.

 "Mom. Sebastian is just sort of a distant close friend with no goo-y affection so you can't call it platonic or bromance" 

 "I never said bro-"Karen interrupted but Blaine cut her off to continue.

"And yes, ok? It's because he's basically the only other open gay guy at my school who's single."

 "What?... You want to date him now?"Karen asked in a confused manner.

 "Wait, wha— no, I don't want to date him. There's nick and Jeff but they're dating." Blaine still had a hand on the door while his mother leaned on the wall crossing her arms a few feet away from Blaine now.

 "Sooo, I don't get it. You say he's single, you don't want to date him. There's other gay guys you could hang out with but they're dating, what about Wes?... I'm just not following."

 Blaine took a deep breath and sighed releasing the door knob and leaning on the door."Nick and Jeff are dating, which means if I hang out with one, the other has to join. They're basically inseparable so, I would basically be the one who's left out. Wes graduated and he just moved to Canada for summer break or something." The curly haired boy paused the take a breath and continued "But still, if I hang out with Nick and Jeff I'll feel like the 3rd wheel. So I hang out with Sebastian. I guess he sort of understands me from a single gay guy sort of way. I don't think I'll date him, but we're just buddies, pals, amigos, amici, you know?"

 "you dont  _think_ you'll date him?"

 "You're not getting me here mom, we're friends. That. Is. Aaallllllll." 

 Blaine sort of thought about asking Sebastian out a couple of times, but every time he remembered all the stories off the guys he had sex with, and how he would just leave them after a couple of times. Blaine didn't really want that sort of thing. He hasn't even had a boyfriend, or a first kiss for that matter. He liked Sebastian, sure he's pretty cute but he doesn't want to lose their friendship either, everything would just get awkward.

"Ok, ok" Karen put her hands up in a surrender kind of way. "You don't need to bring out the bitch-tude, It was just a question."

 Both Andersons' stared at each other for a few moments before Blaine broke the silence putting his hand back onto the doorknob. "Can I go now?"

 "Sure, I guess. Be back before 12:30, or at least before your dad comes out of his office. You know how he gets when you break curfew or stay out to late."

 "Thanks." Blaine was about to close the door. When he popped his head back in "12:30? Can I have until 1? It's sort of a long drive..." Blaine didn't want to push his limits but it was a lengthy drive to Sebastians' place, he may go to school at Dalton, but he lives in Lima.

 "One, no later Blaine." Karen chuckled. "You're going to be the one to deal with your father if he notices you're gone. And drive careful!"

 "Thanks again!"

Blaine jogged to his favourite car with no hesitation. The slick topless cherry red polished Ferrari. He loved his 3 cars but this one, this one was his favourite. He'd gotten it for his 16th birthday,one of the many perks of having rich parents who loved and adored him. He babied his cars every time he drove them. He never knew who cleaned his cars though. They were always just clean, beautiful and ready for him.

 The drive was what he expected, long. When he pulled up to Sebastians' place he took out his phone and sent a quick text.

 

Blaine: Hey, I'm outside your place.

Sebastian: Stalker. 

Sebastian: joking, I'll be out in a minute.

 

Sure enough, a minute later he was walking towards Blaines' car.

 "Hey, cutie." Sebastian said with a wink jumping into Blaines' car, not using the door. Blaine felt his face go warm at the compliment.

"Oh god, please don't call me that." Blaine snorted while pulling away from the side walk.

 "You're right, more like sexy. I'd fuck you. But I'm all booked."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll pass on that offer."

"Little virgin Blaine can't take me on. Then again, you probably already have a hot 'date' with mr.right on that steering wheel there." Sebastian said with a devious smirk.

 "Oh, ew. What are we 14?"

 "Hey, that's when lost the big V to a really hot 17 year old. Can't remember his name but damn did he have abs."

"Ok, moving on. Can we not talk about that."

 "Why? Is little Blainey getting hot just thinking about it?"

 

"Seriously Sebastian." Blaine felt uncomfortable talking about that stuff with people, it was just weird.

 

They continued with the short talk and their plans for the summer on their way to Blaine's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! thank you to the subscribers for giving this story a chance!!! Oh, and here's the car I was thinking of. Inspired by Cory Montieth <3 rip.  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_lz2g3u-QdoA/TJJLGmHe80I/AAAAAAAAAIc/kOOqaf-A7ss/s1600/0913-corey-ferrari-inf-inset-credit.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, the contsant obnoxious like noise filling his ears as he rolled over on the huge bed towards the night stand. He grabbed the phone sliding his thumb across the screen to answer, not bothering to check the caller ID before he put the phone to his head.

"Hello?" his voice full of rasp from sleep. 

"How's it going, kiddo." Burt sounded way to enthusiastic for this time of day.  
Kurt imediatly sprung up into a sitting position, his fathers voice like a shot of insant caffine.

"Oh, god. Dad, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you."

Burt chuckled, "It's fine, kurt stop worrying so much, sure it's been a few days since we talked, just relax. So, have the Andersons' been keepin' ya busy."

Kurt fell back onto the bed with a sigh "It's only Thursday, I have until tomorrow to actually start anything. It kind of makes me nervous, what if I'm not as good as they expect me to be?"

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be fine. Do yenno what you have to do?"

"As in, what my job will be working here?"

"Yea"

"That's one of the problems. I've talked to Karen plenty of times but she still hasn't told me where I'll be cleaning, or what for that matter. What if I get some bizzarre cleaning job I've never done before, then she'll see that I'm not good enough and I don't know anything, then she'll fire me. Do you have any idea how pathetic I'll be if I get fired on my fir--" Kurt was rushing the sentences out of his mouth as if thinking out loud, he was starting to freak out when his dad cut him off.

"Wow, kurt, slow down buddy, I'm sure there's nothing you haven't already done before. But if you did, I'm sure they'll get someone to help you out and teach you. Maybe you should go back to sleep, kiddo. Put your mind back at ease. I'll call you later, plus I'm pretty sure Caroles done cooking breakfast."

"okay, I will."

"good, bye son."

"Bye-oh, and dad."

"Yea?

"Thank you." Kurt loved it when his dad calmed him down-well at least tried anyways. There were always times it wasn't fully possible to calm him down, and Burt knew that but he still tried.  
When kurts mom passed away his dad had a hard time doing that for fully being there for him. It wasn't he didn't want to be there for him- becasue he did, he really did- but he just didn't know how. It was always Kurts' mom who would be there for her husband and son when they needed someone there for them. The first few months were the hardest, Burt was hurting just as much as Kurt was and it was difficult to comfort each other at that point in time. After the years went by, they both learned ways to help each other the same way Kurts' mother did. Kurt and Burt had a strong relationship, and nothing has gotten in the way of it. Ever.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine woke up with sebastian snoring a couple of feet away on the bed hogging all of the blankets (as usual).

"Hey, Seb" Blaine whispered propping up onto his elbows.  
"Seb," Blaine was talking just above a whisper poking at sebastians side "Sebastian!" Blaine pushed him, and when sebastian startled awake he fell off the bed.  
Blaine tried to keep his laugh in, but it was useless.

"What the fuck, Anderson!, your bed is a lot fucking higher then you think." Sebastian put his head up on the bed resting his chin on the edge giving Blaine a dirty look and a glare before standing up and falling back onto the bed in a blanket burito.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Blaine jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes for the day before walking towards the washroom.

"Can I join you?" Sebastians voice was muffled by the blanket covering his head but Blaine could still hear the smirk in his voice, it's not the first time he's asked Blaine that. He basically asks every time one of them is going for a shower, Sebastian usually says something like 'Hey, sexy, come join me' or just asks when Blaine is going for a shower.

Blaine just shook his head and chuckled at his friend before closing the washroom door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't exactly an asshole to Blaine in this story because they really are friends, but don't be fooled , he can be an asshole to people he doesn't know. Just clarifying it ^~^.
> 
> Short chapter but I just wanted to post this right now, I'm going to continue writing for today and hopefully I'll post again tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me soooo long to update, school started and I was on writers block but I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Kurt was talking on the phone with Rachel when someone knocked on his door.  
"Coming!!!" He called in the direction of the sound. "hey, umm, Rach, I'll call you later. I have to go." Hanging up his phone he pocketed it while unlockingand opening the door. On the other side stood Mr.Anderson.

Bernard was wearing sweatpants and a loose sweater that had 'Harvard' written in fading letters, and his hair still rumpled with sleep. With what he was wearing made him less intimidating and seem more laid back then his usual dress shirt, dress pants and tie. "oh, umm Mr.Anderson. Hi, what brings you here, yenno besides this being your house and all. I mean, what brings you to this room?."

Bernard bowed his head and chuckled at Kurts panicky words. "Today's my day off. Karen's out and she asked me to come and talk to you."

"oh, ok. Do you want to come is or..."

"Yea, sure." the curly haired man made his way to the two love seats, Kurt not far behind in his tracks. They both sat down in the beige leathers chair with the glass coffee table in the middle. Kurt sat down Indian style, Bernard sat back and crossing his legs in a business manner, though it had no intimidation with the way he was dressed. Things weren't awkward between the two, which seemed odd for Kurt, usually he'd have to get to know the person in order for it to feel this comfortable. But he was still tense about the conversation coming his way, he's only had brief introduction with the man.

"So, how're you liking it here so far?" the man asked.

"oh god, it's gorgeous here and the staff is very welcoming." Kurt was't lying, it was absolutely stunning in the Andersons' home and everyone that he met there was well mannered and extremely welcoming.

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable here. I know the last few times you've seen me I was in 'work mode', it's almost like going into a complete different character. So, I thought I would come by when I'm not so...."

"Scary?" Kurt offered, that was also true, Mr.Anderson was scary in 'work mode character', almost like he could do anything and get away with it.

Bernard gave a full belly laugh, one which relaxed Kurt a bit "Yea, I may look scary, but if you want to be scared of anyone, let it be Karen."

Both men laughed at Bernards' remark. "Noted." Is all kurt said.

"So, now that we've sort of broken the ice. I want to talk about what you're going to be doing here, It isn't a job we don't go asking just anyone to do, but your resume is impressive."

Kurt started to feel nervous again, it was early Friday morning and he had been waiting for this conversation all week. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking..."

"sure, ask away." Bernard put his elbow onto the arm of the love seat and rested his chin on the flat of his hand.

"what do you mean, 'it's not a job you go asking anyone?"

"I mean I'm asking you to start some where more... Personal. Tina told me about your conversations, Shes been here the longest of the younger staff member and she's basically considered family."

"What do you mean by personal?"

Bernard stood up "Tina will show you, she's in her room. I have to go."

*

Bernard was right, Tina was waiting in her room. Knocking on the door before entering Tina was putting up her hair in the mirror. "Tina, hey..." Kurt was looking around the room noticing Santana's stuff was gone and the extra bed gone. "Umm... Where's San?"

"Oh, well I asked Bern if we could have separate rooms, she constantly has her girlfriend over and it's kind of weird walking and seeing the two 'together'."

"Bern? wait,Santana's gay?" Kurt asked slightly surprised, he doesn't usually assume, but he's only human.

"Aha!, yea I thought you knew? Oh and Bern is short for Bernard."

"Nope, never knew." Kurt answered popping the 'p'.

"Welp, she is, come on!I have to show you where you're going to be working." Tina said with a wide grin winking when she said 'working'.

*

Blaine dropped Sebastian off at his place, just before he pullec out of the drive way his phone started to ring."Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you up to?"

"I just dropped Sebastian off, what's up?"

"Well, I was suppose to tell you before I left this morning but you have a new room keeper."

"Really? I thought we weren't going to hire after that last girl who stay for a couple of weeks and left without telling anyone?"

"Yea, well this one is a guy his name is Kurt, aand... He's gay."

"OH MY GOD, MOM!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO SET ME UP?"

"No... No I'm not."

"Ok, well, I'm just gonna, yenno, go?"

"Ok honey, drive safe."

"I will mom, see you."

*

Saying Kurt was shocked didn't even begin to cover it... Blaine Andersons' room... "Are you serious?!?!?" Kurt said, his eyes almost popping out of his head... "I can't work here!!!"

"Why not?" Tina said with a confused look in her eye.

"Ummm, no comment.....Does Blaine even know I will be working here?"

"I'm pretty sure his mom already told him. Bernard told me to tell you because he thought it would be awkward for him to tell you." The Asian girl said with a reassuring smile. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you won't even have to see him at all. Like me, I only work when the Andersons' aren't around, other wise, yea it's pretty awkward."

"Sooo, you're sure I won't have to clean when he's not here?"

"Well, he'll be around, just not in his room... I mean if you're lucky."

Shit.

*

The first time kurt cleaned all he had to do was the laundry, Blaine was really clean, not that kurt was expecting to assuming anything else, though this is still his first day.

Blaine had a lot of trophies, ranging from 11 years ago to just recently. Most improved vocalist, Singing contests, soloist awards, piano and guitar achievements with the odd sports trophies hung high on walls and lined up perfectly on shelves. One caught his eye, a take home trophy from New York nationals for first place... Kurt's mouth gaped as his eyes settled on the glass encased award when—

"Oh, hey." A voice startled Kurt out of his thoughts prompting to turn around so fast it could have given him whiplash. There stood Blaine with a gleaming, white, gorgeous smile. He was in a pair of black skinny jeans, not to tight, just right to show the strong shape of his legs, with a white button down polo shirt that stretched deliciously across his chest and wound tight around his perfectly toned biceps. Hair all curly and oh god... Those eyes, those damn eyes!!!

*kurt, you don't even know him, stop. Stop now!* he thought to himself.

Kurt didn't even think to respond still startled by Blaine, face going pink to red as Blaine approached, mind still drifting with thoughts of the gorgeous guy in front of him.

"You must be Kurt, my mom told be you'd be our new house keeper, well, my new room keeper." Blaine a few feet in front of Kurt extending his hand "I'm Blaine, nice to meet you."

"Same here—I mean,nice to meet you... too." Kurt reached out to the gesture.

Blaines' hand were a mix of soft and rough. Finger tips rough from calluses—probably from playing guitar— and palms soft and warm.

"Umm, well I was just finishing up, soo,yea. Bye." Kurt ran out of Blaine's room so fast, he's pretty sure he heard a silent "bye" from Blaine

He was now at a fast walk still going straight to Santanas' room. He was pretty sure Blaine would think he's a total weirdo now, but he was dying of embarrassment, he didn't even know what he was embarrassed of.

*

Kurt knocked loudly 3 times "Santana" *knock knock knock* "Santana!!!" *knock knock knock* "SANTANA!!!" 

"God, you're like a mini gay Sheldon from the big bang theory" Kurt just ignored her walking past her and face planted into her bed.

"Uuh eye hawd" was all that came out of Kurt's mouth, completely muffled by a big pink cheetah print pillow.

"What?" 

Kurt rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling resting his hands on his hot to the touch face "oh. My. God... I just totally freaked out."

"Huh?"

"MY JOB IS 'SEX LINED HIPS' ROOM KEEPER!!!"

"Oooo. Kinky!" Santana plopped down on her bed beside Kurt laying on her side sharing half the giant pillow with Kurt. "Ok, sweet cheeks, what happened?"

"Oh god. Santana... I totally froze up. It was so awkward!"  
Kurt continued to explained what happened his face going even more red with every thought he explained, everything down to the tiny detail he didn't even think to care about as it was happening.

"Oh, honey. I'm sure he thinks you're weird but, you can totally change that another time. But look, you're done your part. today is my day off aannd it's sunny and hot out—a perfect summer day— what do you say we go swimming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!! They met!!!! Also, if you ever want me to update more often, message me on tumblr, the motivation helps!!! Again, sorry and I hope you enjoyed it(even though it was kind of short).  
> Tumblr ask link: klaine-Anderson-hummel143.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Someone who commented about this chapter, I guess it's sort of doesn't make sense why kurt freaked out a little, but all will be explained in a later chapter ^~^


End file.
